


eyes wide open

by wjh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Contacts, Drabble, Eye drops, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Other, Slice of Life, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: "Stop blinking, dear."





	eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> written for my best homie, [leo](https://n0thingw0rks.tumblr.com)! they sent me [this tweet](https://twitter.com/healixart/status/1150600795651497984) and i just couldn't help myself

Crowley hands him the ice cream Aziraphale has no intentions of eating then raises his hand higher and rubs his eye. Aziraphale squints at him, unsure of whether he should say anything or not.

His partner shrugs it off and pretends like nothing happened, turning and smirking at Aziraphale when their gazes meet. “See something you like, angel?”

Aziraphale smiles in return, deciding that the question isn't important enough to answer verbally.

Crowley frowns at his silence, but takes his free hand and leads the way down the path. Aziraphale follows, his eyes darting all over the place to take in their surroundings. He stops a child running past them and hands them the ice cream, standing up again and ignoring the frown on Crowley's face.

There are children on the jungle gym and parents at the nearby benches, watching on. Their shrieks are loud even from this distance and when Crowley starts muttering his complaints about them under his breath, Aziraphale fights back a laugh. Crowley is much too soft for children for him to believe anything his partner is saying right now.

But that’s okay because Crowley knows that he could never fool the one person who knows him too well to fall for his misdirections.

Eventually, they find the garden that Crowley had wanted him to see and Aziraphale waits at the entrance. Crowley’s hesitation is expected, of course, so Aziraphale squeezes his hand and smiles reassuringly when Crowley looks up.

Crowley inhales deeply then takes the lead once more and steps into the garden. Roses of almost every color imaginable greet them, their scents drowning out almost everything else. In these hedges, Aziraphale can barely make out the sounds of the children.

It is quiet as they walk, stopping once and again to study a rose. Aziraphale quite likes the yellow ones. They remind him of Crowley’s eyes. His eyes which are currently hidden by the brown contacts he managed to scrounge up from somewhere.

Aziraphale pulls them to a stop the next time that Crowley rubs his eyes, having decided that ten times in the last hour is too many for his comfort. He understands that wearing those dark tinted glasses everywhere must be difficult to do, but Aziraphale would much rather have his partner comfortable than in pain. And besides, they are outside. Crowley’s glasses wouldn't look so out of place here.

“Do you have eye drops on you?” Aziraphale asks once he sees the confused look on Crowley’s face.

Crowley groans, but digs a hand into the pocket of his jacket. “Yes. I don’t like them though.”

Aziraphale holds his hand out for the bottle and smiles when Crowley deposits it into his palm. “Should have thought of that before, dear.”

Unscrewing the cap takes only a second, but once Aziraphale raises the bottle and tilts Crowley’s face up, that is where the problem begins.

Crowley struggles in his hold, frowning as he blinks up at the tip of the bottle over his face. Aziraphale would find it funny and adorable if he wasn't growing annoyed with each passing moment. He manages to get one drop in before Crowley hisses and tries to step back. The angel only follows him, grinning when Crowley ends up being pinned against a hedge wall.

“Stop blinking, dear,” Aziraphale murmurs, pressing in close until Crowley is effectively trapped.

He has to bite back another laugh when Crowley swallows in response and keeps carefully still. Aziraphale is able to finish with the rest of the eye drops and smiles sweetly at his partner. He screws the cap back on the tiny bottle and slips it into Crowley’s pocket.

And if he manages to sneak in a kiss or two right there in that rose garden, no one but them would be none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
